Forgotten Memories
by Pathless
Summary: Waking up to pure white is not the most pleasant experience – just ask Allen. After a mission gone awry, he can't remember anything and neither can Kanda. So…how did they end up chasing a myth? Join them as they enlist in the elite martial arts school, Ahnorsak Academy with one hitch - all previous training must be kept a secret. Yullen!
1. White Abounds

**_Broken and weak, they lie together at last  
White surrounds this dreary day  
Betrayed by the memories of their past  
Lost are all elements of play  
Abandoned in this cruel and unforgiving world  
Cast away as no more than prey_**

_**Somber aura inflicted upon them**_  
_**Some things can never be changed**_  
_**Set in stone forever as they are, unless**_

**_The path is to be diverged _**

**_To draw strength from within can be a challenge  
Will they arise again?_**

* * *

_White. Everything was white. The canvas of his mind was blank, as if all sanity had left him, and in a strange sense…it had. Nothing made sense; the pieces of his puzzle were jumbled up and broken, and nothing was fitting together. _

_His mind was at a standstill, while the rest of the world moved on, leaving him behind. What had he ever done to deserve such torture? What crimes had he committing? Nothing came up, but that was to be expected. After all, how can one think, much less, concentrate, when all they can see is white? When all they can feel is white? Can they really be expected to function in one piece? He sure as hell didn't think so. In fact, the only thing he could sense other than white was a faint beeping in the background…wait…that wasn't right. His world was supposed to be filled with absolutely nothing. Was there a security breach? His mind began to run a million miles per minute. Was it possible that he wasn't trapped? _

His eyes flew open, and he jerked out of his fetal position only to draw back in pain.

"Walker, you're awake!"

* * *

Yeah…well this is kind of like an intro to the new story I'm working on – that's why it's so short ^-^ YAAAAY Haha :) I've got the plot all figured out and everything! (This is very rare for me) It just came to me while I was playing basketball in the street with my sis…weird I know, but _anyways, _I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for the next update! :D

'Till next time

-Pathless

P.S. Feel free to leave me a review so I can get a sense of the interest level in this story ;) Also, if you want a slightly more detailed summary, just PM me and I'll getcha one :)


	2. Tainting White

**Thanks for all the positive feedback! Here's chapter 2 :D**

* * *

If nothing else, he was confused. Who was Walker? Where was this place? Why was he here? How did he get here? Despite the millions of questions he longed to ask, he settled for one.

"Who are you?" He asked in a gruff voice, surprising himself. Did he normally sound like this?

The man raised an eyebrow, "You don't know?"

"...Should I?" Really, he had no idea. The man had messy, sandy blonde hair that spiked up, slight stubble on his chin and looked to be...Australian perhaps? He also wore neat dress clothes that were mostly concealed by a lab coat.

A distraught expression graced his face, but it passed as quickly as it came. "I see..."he said, "Well, my name is Reever Wenhamm. It's nice to see you, Allen."

"So, just to clarify, I'm Allen?" He asked pointing to himself.

"Yes, Allen Walker." As much as he wished it would trigger a memory, a thought, _anything,_ nothing came. His world remained white, and he was beginning to doubt that anything would be able to change that. Well, that is until another person came bursting through the door, huffing and puffing in exoustion. He was dressed similarly to the other man, Reever, but somehow he seemed less sophisticated. Perhaps it was the over-large glasses hanging off his face...

"Section Leader Reever!" He exclaimed, "it's Kanda! He escaped!"

_Kanda? _Why did that sound so familiar? Even more so than his own name. Something about it just...just...calmed him. The relief of having something, even if only vaguely, that he recognized overwhelmed him. And suddenly, a splash of colour invaded his blank world. Maybe there was hope after all, or maybe he was just overreacting...

"When did he wake up?" Allen was snapped out of his thoughts with Reever's question.

"Just now! I-I left to check in with Chief Komui, and when I came back he was g-gone."

"Oh great. Did you tell the chief?"

"Not yet..." Johnny replied nervously.

Reever let out a huge sigh, but tried to remain calm. "Okay, well got any ideas?"

"Well...umm..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Yes?"

"Uh..."

"Just spit it out already!"

"I have an uh... tracking robot..."

"WHERE?" Reever shook his head back and forth, madly searching for a corrupted machine. "NO! I'm done working with complex robots that initially seem perfect, then get all messed up by oh, I don't know; COFFEE? We will not resort to artificial intelligence unless we absolutely _have _to!" Reever seemed pretty against the whole robot thing if you asked Allen.

"Um, pardon me, but who's Kanda? Do I know him?" Allen was tired of beimg ignored. He wanted answers. Now.

"He's uh..." Johnny started, but couldn't seem to complete the thought. Allen stared back at him with an expecting expression.

"He's just another patient." Reever finished, the pained look returning to his eyes.

There weren't many things Allen was sure of at the moment, but he was positive they were lying. However, he did not question them further. He would meet this 'Kanda' person soon enough anyways, and of that he was also sure.

In the end, he let them leave without another word.

* * *

_Lightning cackled in the background, rain pounded the ground, and thunder boomed overhead. The city was on the brink of total destruction. He could tell by the way the buildings were charred, and some reduced to ashes. Smoke billowed above the roofs as a warning: **beware**._

_He was here, yet he was not. He watched the destruction through a pair of foreign eyes, and everything was blurred. Nothing belonged to him, but the thoughts that ran through his mind. _

_The body he was encased in lurched forward in an attack. He started to wondered who his foe was, but soon realized it was not a who, but a what - it definitely wasn't human. In fact, it was far from it. This...this creature was horrific. It made his insides turn, and his limbs shake...well in his mind, because he had no body to control right now. It was twisted beyond repair, and surrounded by an ominous aura. Some part of him however, was interested - perhaps part of his sub consciousness. He was almost sure this wasn't his first encounter with this machine. _

_He scanned the battlefield and was alarmed to see the monster was not alone. Hundreds surrounded him, crowding him on all sides. Some were round, and others closer to human shape, however they all shared one trait. The mark of a star, a pentacle engraved in their forehead._

_He wanted to escape, but the body had other ideas. It hacked through the hoards and hoards of them relentlessly. He looked down, curious as to what weapon could possibly cause so much destruction. It was a simple katana._

_The fight seemed to last for hours, and many wounds had appeared on the body. It seemed though, that the machines would never disappear. When one was destructed, another one took its place. It was as simple as that. He found himself wondering how much longer this would keep up. _

_Then it caught his eye, the small patch of pure white among all the grey and red. His host seemed to have noticed it too, as it began to migrate in that direction._

_It was a boy. He faced away from him, and appeared doomed to the same fate of the endless monsters. The body seemed to forget all responsibilities, and rushed towards the figure. Time slowed, and the task of running multiplied in difficulty, but he trudged forward. New determination coursed through his veins._

_The boy turned around, but simultaneously the world blanked. Eerie silence abounded and white prevailed._

* * *

He had to get out of here. He knew nothing about himself, or his current position, but he desperately needed some fresh air. Cautiously, he opened his eyes. They were met with a hospital room; an empty hospital room. He was propped up in a simple metal-framed bed, covered in blank white sheets. He looked around. It was an extremely basic room. In the corner, there was a sink with cupboards. Next to him was a foldable table. Placed on top were a glass of water and some pills. Everything was white.

The door lay across from him and was left slightly ajar. He began to move towards it, ignoring the searing pain that followed. He _really _needed that fresh air. However, as soon as he sat up fully he felt a slight tugging on his sleeve. It was a bunch of tubes. He yanked them out forcefully in annoyance, wincing in the process.

In his eagerness to escape, he had forgotten he was in a hospital, and was therefore injured. When he nearly fell back to the ground, after a failed attempt to stand, he was alarmed. Since when was he this weak? He examined his bandaged hands. Oh…right, he didn't know anything. For all he knew, he could've been a cripple all his life. He wasn't ready to surrender just yet though. He was going to conquer walking if it was the last damn thing he did - and at the rate he was going, it didn't seem to be such an impossible outcome.

In the end, he had 'walking' down on its knees and begging for mercy. Hell, he could even run.

He raced down the hall, concentrating on finding a path out. He looked into every room, but found nothing.

After another thirty minutes of searching, he was starting to get desperate. The halls had quickly transformed into a labyrinth, and the windows, few as they may be, became a vision of the unattainable. Something was off though. In all the time he had been fruitlessly searching for an exit, not once had he come across a living soul. Every room he entered had been empty. It was as if his room had been placed in an abandoned wing.

That didn't matter, though. He was set on breaking free, so break free he would. In fact, he was so focused on obtaining his goals that he almost missed the voices coming out of one of the rooms. As soon as he heard them though, they stopped. His body tensed as two men in lab coats ran out. He pressed himself against a wall, ceasing all noise - including breathing.

They didn't notice him. He let out a sigh of relief as he continued forward, but curiosity stopped him and he went back to examine the room.

It took only a glance to send him flying back down the hall. A glance of a boy with pure white hair.

Just like in his dream.

* * *

And there you have it, chapter 2! :) I really wish I could've updated this sooner (I was on vacation without access to the internet) :( Welllllll, hope u liked it anyways! :D

Till next time!

-Pathless

P.S. Reviews would be super cool! ;)

Also, don't expect super quick updates because I've decided to start spending more time editing each chapter.


	3. Instincts

Silver eyes met sapphire, but lasted only a moment. The stranger dashed away before he could say a word. He didn't even get a good look at the man…or woman. He wasn't entirely sure which. The long raven hair and pale smooth skin deceived him. However, one thing was certain. The person was_ beautiful._ Even he could tell that from a distance. But what had he/she been running from? Johnny and Reever maybe, but if that was the case then that person had to be...Kanda…

_Kanda _

He had to be Kanda. Who else could it be? ...he decided not to answer that question. There were way too many patients in the hospital. How could he be so sure? Yet somehow, he was.

"Kanda..." The way it rolled off his tongue felt so natural, like he'd said that word millions of times over. Except, everything was a blur. Sure, now there was a miniscule drop of colour on his otherwise blank canvas, but that didn't mean anything. In fact, it had left him with even more questions than before. It really bugged him, not knowing anything about himself, but even more so, he wanted to learn more about Kanda. The mysterious Japanese man brought out his more curious side. In the mere seconds he had made eye contact with him, he already felt compelled to follow.

And follow him he would.

...well once he got out of this damn bed. As far as he could tell, he was in a pretty critical condition. His head hurt like hell, his right ankle wasn't much better, and his entire left arm appeared to be...burnt? No, burns don't scar like that. He had a feeling that it ran much deeper than that. No burn could leave a glowing green cross behind.

He wasn't just going to sit idle though. He had his sights set and he was going to achieve them...by baby steps. So, he began to move his arms. Much to his surprise, his left arm didn't hurt at all. It was slightly stiff, but then again, his entire body was. Next were his legs. It quickly became apparent though, that this was going to require a lot more strength than his arms did. Nevertheless, he tried.

Perhaps it's as they say, try try again and you'll succeed, because on his 27th or was it 28th? try he freed them. Once the sheets were lifted, all that was left was to stand. That however, was easier said than done.

One leg off, two legs off, and slowly, ever so slowly, he propped himself into a sitting position with his legs dangling off the side. Now came the tricky part. Carefully, he placed his feet on the cold, hard, and unforgiving floor, bracing himself for what was about to come.

He pushed up on his arms and stood. Though a little wobbly at first, it wasn't half as bad add he'd expected. The amount of pain he had to endure wasn't small by any means, but he was fairly sure he'd been through worse.

One foot in front of the other, he began to walk. Teetering along like a toddler at first, but it was only so long before he grew up. His pace quickened, and before long he was running. He followed his instincts as he darted through hall after hall, up and down staircases. He was set on finding that man.

Apparently...his instincts had failed him. After about half an hour of nonstop running, he paused to check his whereabouts. He had started on floor 4, room 413, and now, he was on floor 7, room 794. How he got to the highest level while trying to find the base level, he had no clue. For a minute, he seriously contemplated jumping out of the window. That would lead him strait to his destination after all...the outdoors, home to the majestic mountains, curious creatures, and alas, the fresh air.

"Are you alright?" The sudden comment stirred him from his daze. He realized his face was pressed hard against the window. After blushing profusely, he faced the nurse and smiled.

"Ah yeah, sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head grinning sheepishly.

" There's no need to apologize." She replied with a dazzling smile that complimented her short, sleek blonde hair, bright red lips and curvaceous figure perfectly.

"Uh, yeah," Allen muttered,"so umm...is there any chance you could lead me outside? I really wanted to get out of this stuffy place, even if only for a moment." The nurse's smile wavered, as if caught off guard by his response. It didn't last long though, as she quickly beckoned him to follow.

It took her less than ten minutes to get them to the reception counter. Allen seriously thought she deserved a medal.

"Here we are."

"Wow, thank you! I was so sure I was going to be lost forever," Allen sweat dropped. The nurse had made it look so easy, like navigating those damn halls was a walk in the park. Well, however she did it he was still grateful. Because of her, he was one step closer to meeting Kanda. He sure hoped this was where he had been heading, after all, he was still going of pure instinct and it had already failed him once...maybe not the best decision in hindsight.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad I could help. Please be careful now, and don't stay outside too long." The lady gave another smile. Allen returned it, promising he wouldn't, and dashed outside. As soon as she'd confirmed him gone, see pulled out a miniature earpiece and whispered into it;

"Walker has awakened. Currently on the move." A faint reply was sounded, meant for her ears and her ears only.

"_Perfect_," the voice crooned, "_wonderful as always, Lulubell Continue with Act I._"

* * *

This was not how the outdoors was supposed to look. There weren't supposed to be huge factories sending out toxic waste into the air, nor grey skies all around. There wasn't supposed to be polluted air, and dull dragging people everywhere. What happened? His memory might not be intact at the moment, but even he could feel the change. The happy chirps and melodies of the birds were gone, replaced with the honking of cars and bustling of humans. The beautiful landscape with towering mountains and shimmering lakes had disappeared; all that was left were the skyscrapers and roads that made up a city.

He noticed one building however, that stood slightly above the rest. He could just barely make out the red print on top; it read Ahnorsak Academy.

"What the fuck is all this shit?" Allen jumped at the sudden outburst, but quickly turned around.

"Kanda?" The man in question gave him a strange look, then tossed his head, his loose raven hair fluttering around him.

"Che, apparently." He replied in a seemingly annoyed tone. "What business do you have with me, sprout?"

"Sprout?"

Kanda shrugged,"you're as short as one."

"It's Allen!"

"Oi, Moyashi, you never answered my question."

"Oh, so you've changed nicknames on me, have you? Now you're insulting me in different languages?"

"Do even know what I fucking said?"

"Do I need to?"

"..."

Yeah, I though as much." Allen smirked in defiance.

" You going to answer my question or not?"

"Hmph, never mind!" Allen headed back to the doors of the hospital. "and to think I went through all that trouble to find you!"

"Che, you were looking for me? What, need a new boyfriend or something?"

Allen looked back dumbstruck,"I am not gay!"

Kanda snorted, "Sure you're not." He gently brushed past Allen, and through the doors, whispering, "See you 'round, short stack." Allen tried his best to ignore the shivers that ran through his spine at this intimate gesture, though he seemed to be fighting a losing battle.

"You arse! Get back here!" Allen groaned. That was not, by any means how he'd wanted that to go. The nerve of him, suggesting he was gay! Unless...it was a tactic to lure him in. Maybe Kanda was gay! Yes, that had to be it.

"Two can play at that game!" Allen whispered demonically, but he was too far gone to even notice.

Little did he know, he was relying on instincts once again.

* * *

Yay! Update time XD This was also written while I was on vacation – that's why it was a pretty quick update. I'm sorry, it's not that long, but maybe they'll get longer as I go along *shrug* we'll see. Also, I believe that the next chapter will begin to get a little more…interesting :) Buuuut, yeah…hope you liked it, I hope you don't forget to drop me a review ;)

Thanks to all my readers!

-pathless


	4. Precarious Situations

Kanda had experienced many strange things in the short time he'd awakened. Endless hospital halls, fucked up skies, men in lab coats chasing him, but nothing came close to that bizarre kid. His hair was pure white despite his young appearance, he had a blood red scar that marred the left side of his face, and his left arm was just plain jacked up. The weirdest thing, however, was the symbol above his left eye. He bore the same mark as the creatures from his dream; a pentacle. Could they be related?

He grumbled as he passed the front desk. This whole amnesia thing was getting old. His mind was in shambles, and he couldn't do anything but wait around for it to clear up. _So _not his style.

Just when he had reached the elevator, out of nowhere, hands conjured and grabbed him.

"Restrain him at all costs!" It was the taller lab coat dude.

"Fuck! What the hell are you guys doing?" Kanda shouted at them as he struggled. There were a lot more than two of them this time. It didn't take long to break free, but they had him completely surrounded, as even more had appeared. There was even a blue blobby thing with the number '65' on its forehead. The only way out was to fight, and he was certainly going to give them a good one.

Now, he was pretty sure he could take a bunch of science geeks, even in his current condition, but this was completely different. They were all holding needles - and when I say needles, I mean like good four inch ones. Not your everyday needle to say the least. He sank into a crouch, preparing himself for battle, letting lose a crazed, bloodthirsty snarl as if daring them to make the first move.

"Back down peacefully, and we won't resort to violence!" He couldn't believe these guys. What made them so fucking sure_ they_ would win? Well…_maybe _he wore an unfamiliar body, _perhaps _he was outnumbered like twenty to one, and it was _possible _he was currently a patient in a hospital, but still!

"Che, as if." He wasn't planning on standing here, taking all their crap. He lounged at his nearest victim, taking him by surprise and causing him to drop the needle. There were plenty more to fill in, however. He flipped over a few needles, kicking them on his descent, and dodged the rest. He was fairly surprised by how well his body responded. He was able to jump higher than he believed humanly possible, move so fast it appeared as a blur, and was stronger than...superman? Maybe he didn't have as many wounds as he first believed. To check his theory, he quickly glanced down at his bandages, proceeding to rip them off. Not so much as a sting of pain followed. He smirked at his newfound knowledge and charged headlong back into the fight.

In fact, he became so absorbed in the attack, that he hadn't noticed that he was not alone. He was fighting side-by-side with that retarded beansprout kid. Much to his surprise, the boy could hold his own. Not that he would ever admit it, but they were probably almost equal in strength..._almost. _

Just to be clear, Kanda had no intentions to run away, _none_. However the runt (he never did learn the kid's name…or had he? He'd forgotten already) seemed to have different ideas. He grabbed Kanda's wrist and pulled him into the nearest hallway. There, he broke into a sprint, beckoning him to follow. Though he had half a mind to return to the bloodbath, he followed. He blamed it on the damn kid. Everything related to him was just so...intriguing.

* * *

"If you think I'm getting in there, you're fucking crazy." Kanda sneered as 'the kid' pointed at a small door.

"Get in or get caught." Hard to argue with logic, but somehow he found a way.

"When hell freezes over," Kanda rolled his eyes and folded his arms. At that very moment, the pounding of footsteps sounded around the corner. "Shit!" He leapt all too willingly into the small, dark room. It wasn't long before Allen joined him and they shut the door.

Kanda held his breath as the footsteps grew in volume. He could hear the annoyed chatter among the scientists - it seemed as if he and the kid were needed somewhere important.

"Split up everyone, it's crucial we find them! Nobody wants to face to wrath of Komui and Sir Komlin, right?" A murmur of agreement passed through the team. "Yeah, so meet here in two hours unless instructed otherwise. Go!"

Neither of them dared to breathe until the clatter of shoes had faded completely. Then and only then did they relax. It also gave them time to acknowledge their umm…more than awkward situation. You see, in their fit if nervousness, they neglected to really check out the room they had shoved themselves into. Both of their faces were flushed - Allen's slightly more than Kanda's.

First off, it was a really small space for two people to share; it didn't seem to be meant for people at all. The closet they were currently stashed away in was overflowing with vials, test tubes, and very,_ very_ suspicious liquids. To top it all off, there was another ominous door in the very back. This, however, was the least precarious part of their situation.

Being stuffed into a closet with _anyone _would have been awful. Being stuffed in a room with anyone in an *ahem* sexual position would be bad, but being stuffed in a room with _Kanda _of all the damned people in the world,in a sexual position was…was…it was beyond words.

"Baka! Get off of me!" Kanda broke the awkward tension.

"Be quiet!"Allen whispered, gritting his teeth. "Do you _want _to be found?"

"Whatever, just get off of me." Allen almost did just that…well, until he remembered his experience of false accusation.

"Why?" He sneered, leaning in closer to Kanda, resting his head on the taller man's shoulder. He snuck his hands down, lower, lower, and lower yet until he reached his waist. He was going to beat this damn man in his 'game' if it killed him. "Am I making you nervous, _Kanda_?" He finished in a purring voice.

"No."

"Then why, if you don't mind my asking, do you care?" He moved closer onto the other man's lap.

"It's fucking sexual harassment!" Kanda forcefully shoved Allen of off him, proceeding to stand (or attempt to stand as the ceiling was too low) and brush himself off. When he finally did look over to the Moyashi, he froze. A cloud of smoke had gathered in the area where he had fallen.

Swatting through the annoying orange smoke, Allen attempted to find Kanda. The room was teeny, how had it suddenly become so hard to navigate? He had his hands out in front of him, sensing what was to come as his eyes were useless. Not once had he felt anything solid.

"Kanda? KANDA? Damn where is-" He felt something. Groping the area of solid material, he tried to assess the object. It was warm, shaking and…

"Get your filthy hands off of me Moyashi!" Oh…It was Kanda. He ran towards the voice, only to trip and fall. However first, he ran into something softer…not by much though. Together, he and Kanda barreled to the ground pounding into another formidable object in the process. It was the door.

So, the inevitable happened. They crashed through it. However, what lay ahead of them on the other side was a force not even they could have predicted in their wildest dreams…

"Welcome, to my humble abode!" It was all they could do to gulp.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! *evil music* Mwahahaha! Any guesses as to our mystery person? I don't think it's any huge mystery though…haha :) This chapter came a lot quicker than anticipated but *shrug* this story writes itself…for the most part ^^; I hope you enjoyed the slight yullen – there'll be plenty more where that came from ;) Don't forget to drop me a review XD

-pathless

P.S. Was the fight scene terrible? I know I made it kinda vague and stuff, so I was just wondering.


	5. Possessions

"Welcome, to my humble abode!"

The man raised his arms above his head as if to add a dramatic effect. The gigantic robot next to him also raised his arms, but _God _it was so much scarier than the man's version. In fact, he was a very comical display. He had dark purple hair that stopped abruptly at his shoulder and curled up in a fashion that could rival the exuberance of the man himself. He also wore a lab coat that was suspiciously splattered with with…umm _substances _for a lack of a better word. Glasses hung on his nose desperately – as if fighting to stay on, and a beret sat messily atop his head. You know, your typical mad scientist…except, well different. That didn't mean he didn't have the same effect on you though – the smile that seemed permanently plastered across his face _did _make you want to crawl in a hole and not come out for a very _very _long time.

That however was only the beginning. The robot stood almost twenty feet high, and was not a laughing matter by any means. In some ways he was much like the man – they had the same evil gleam in their eyes that promised mischief in the most unusual ways and a beret was glued to its head. It wasn't identical though, even past the slight height difference. It was just so much more…metally. With the four long, spindly, _dangerous _looking legs, the millions of compartment doors hidden on its body, and the large roman numerals, XLVII (47) it was a force to be reckoned with.

Allen however, really didn't want to reckon with it. In fact, he wanted to get the hell away from the scarily happy man and the gigantic robot. They were freaking him out. Big time.

Kanda on the other hand, was laughing his ass off. Apparently he wasn't quite as frightened as the little beansprout.

"Please, enter, Allen and Kanda!" They both flinched at the sound of their names – was the man physic too?

"Excuse me, but have we been acquainted?" Allen asked, bracing his face with a kind smile. Kanda just snorted at his efforts.

"What do you mean Allen?" The man pouted but quickly paused. "Ah-I see."

"Everyone seems to see something today, what is there even to see?" Allen was not catching on…at all.

"Ah…Nothing, nothing. I take it you guys found my laboratory?" An evil grin possessed his face.

"Do we know you?" Kanda asked. "You make me feel agitated. Like I want to chop you…no slice you into a million pieces!" The dark aura left the man – transferred to Kanda – and left him looking very small.

"Now Kanda, why would you want to do that?" He asked in a cautious voice, backing into a corner of this very large cluttered room. There were makeshift bookshelves that reached the ceiling and papers strewn everywhere. It wasn't really a huge mystery as to why the man tripped.

"Calm down, baKanda!"

"What did you just call me, Moyashi?" Kanda asked in a slow, immensely creepy way.

"baKanda, what of it?" He sneered, returning the glare.

"Oh, Allen, Kanda!" Komui bravely, or stupidly - either one really, interrupted their duel of sorts.

"WHAT?!" They asked in synchronization, whipping their heads towards him.

"Umm…"He made a nervous laugh, sweat pouring down his face. "Did I mention that those ears suit you very well?" Another laugh. "And the tails are super cute! Where's my precious Lenalee when I need her?" He began to pout again.

"Umm…What do you mean by 'ears' sir?" Allen asked. He was getting a _very _bad feeling about this…

"You guys look adorable!" The man seemed to have lost contact with the world – he just swayed around limply, admiring the cuteness of the two. "Didn't you guys do that on purpose?"

"Do what?" Snarled Kanda.

"The uh Neko ears…oh! And tails!" The two boys slowly lifted their arms to make sure the man wasn't just spurting nonsense. They both froze. Then yelled,

"KOMUI!" Now it was the man's turn to freeze.

"…What did you guys just say?"

"Umm…I said…" Allen scratched his head, trying to remember.

"Che," Kanda tossed his head.

"You guys remembered me!" Komui glomped them with a bear hug, resulting in some…not so nice words from Kanda and a lot of pushing and shoving.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself!" Kanda exclaimed, running a hand through his now ruined hair – something he was not all too pleased about – causing him to be reminded of the reason for their uproar in the first place, and making him all the more irritated.

"I don't remember you at all!" Allen protested only to be jumped again by Komui.

"Get your hands of my Moyashi." Kanda ordered, greatly surprising everyone.

"What do you mean, 'MY'? When did I become an object? Much less an object belonging to you!"

Komui removed himself, and sighed. "Well I guess you guys were always the possessive type…Now unless you guys enjoy standing there like idiots, I believe it's time for your first physical therapy session!" A maniacal grin snuck back onto his face.

"What about the ears?" Allen whimpered.

"They'll ware off in a few hours! A day at most!" He yelled, already on the far side of the room. "Now hurry! We mustn't make them wait!" And with that he disappeared through a door, leaving the two amnesic boys sprinting to catch up.

* * *

"Please tell me you're joking." Allen prayed.

"On the contrary, I am quite serious." Komui stated.

"No, just no." Kanda refused.

"It's quite simple. First you must climb that wall." He pointed to a mountain covered in lava. "Second, you must jump down into that lake." He moved his finger to a puddle. "Third, you must hike through those bushes, eliminating any creatures you come across." He now pointed towards a forest with huge, looming trees, yellow eyes, and absolutely no light.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Kanda was really close to tearing Komui limb from limb.

"We don't even have any weapons!" Allen complained, though he wasn't so sure Kanda could be trusted with one…He'd done enough damage with just his hands.

"Oh that's right! I forgot - I have some things for both of you! Thanks for reminding me, Allen!" They both backed away as he pulled out two duffle bags. One was black and the other white. He handed the white to Allen and the black to Kanda. "Please, open them!"

Allen eyed the bag cautiously, as if something was about to jump and attack him. He unzipped the bag, and flinched, ready for anything.

Kanda mimicked Allen's procedure, looking equally wary. So far, this 'Komui' guy had been nothing but trouble, so he really wouldn't be all that surprised if this was a trick.

It wasn't.

"Umm…Thank you?" Allen said, more of a question than a statement. He held up a pair of white gloves and a small photo of some happy, smiling kid with brown hair and a…clown? It had writing in a strangely familiar yet alien language. He was really confused to be quite honest. How the hell was this going to help him with the course of practically certain death that lay before him?

Kanda stared at his gift, completely speechless. He looked like he had just been reunited with a long lost friend, and that wasn't too far from the truth either. Inside his duffle bag was a carefully placed katana. The second part of his gift however confused him. There was an hourglass with a floating lotus flower that seemed to have seen better days. Nearly half the petals littered the bottom, withered and drained of life.

"Mugen…"

"How come he gets a sword?!" Allen could not see how these were decided. How did a pair of gloves equate to a freaking _sword_?

"It's a katana, dipshit."

"Same thing!"

"Che, just what I'd expect of a beansprout."

"Whatever, baKanda."

"Oi! Watch it baka!"

"Guys, if you are quite done bickering, I believe the time has come for training to begin." Komui broke the fight.

"We just got out of the fucking hospital and you want us to do this shit?"

"You seemed to handle yourselves perfectly against the science division."

"…"

"See, you'll be fine!"

"Is it possible to die?" The shorter boy asked. He really wasn't in the mood for life threatening situations today. He kind of just wanted to sit around and do nothing…

"In sixty-seven different ways!" Komui chirped, eliciting a groan from both boys. "Good luck! I'll see you later! Tah tah! He pushed them towards the first obstacle, and quickly made a mad dash towards the door.

"This is one messed up hospital…" Allen sighed, as he began his long ascendance.

* * *

Yeah…well the chapters aren't getting much longer…I'll probably keep them like this so sorry if you were hoping for more ^^; I'm going to try to get the story moving too because as you saw in the summary, this has a _long _way to go! But…yeah. Also school starts on the 22nd, so updates will get slower…probably. Umm…hope you like it! I would appreciate a review!

-pathless :)


	6. Ahnorsak Academy

The last obstacle had arrived. Every other obstacle had been cleared, yet this one remained. The two of them stood there, gasping for breath. They had raced up the 'wall' and dove eagerly into the 'lake', but only because they couldn't lose. Their relationship - it didn't permit it. It was highly competitive, and involved an awful lot of insults, but they still cared for each other…probably. It just wasn't showing at the moment as they entered the dark forest neck and neck, practically wrestling. Neither knew what to expect, and quite frankly, they didn't really want to try.

It was a dense forest with only a faint glow in the background. Thick vines hung from the towering pine trees and the floor was crunchy with the fallen leaves beneath their feet. They foraged through, not even taking the time to notice the eyes following their backs.

It was a silent trek, the only noise coming from the sound of their feet and…something behind them?

"K-Kanda?" Allen broke the silence, his nerves beating out his desire to beat his rival.

"What, Moyashi?"

"D-do you hear that?"

"Of course, it's been trailing us the entire time." Kanda replied easily, still sprinting.

"YOU KNEW THE ENTIRE TIME?"Kanda shrugged in response.

"**DIE, EXERCISTS!" **They skidded to a halt and turned around to face a nightmare. Well, to be specific, something straight _out _of a nightmare. _Kanda's_ nightmare.

"Holy shit…" Kanda said, staring at the machine.

"KANDA WATCH OUT!" Allen screamed as the metallic machine dive-bombed Kanda. He ran towards him, hoping to do something, _anything _to help.

He didn't make it in time. Instead, he watched as a cloud of debris erupted around the raven-haired teen, swallowing him whole. When it cleared, he was gone.

In a panic, he searched the area for any signs of his lost comrade. Nothing was there though. Everything was the same as before. Even all traces of the beast had disappeared. It was as if they'd never been here…

"**LOOKING FOR SOMEONE, EXERCIST?**" Apparently it had been real.

"What the hell are you?" He asked, looking up at the monster. It was like an evil version of a knight in shining armor. He looked like a knight. He wore shining armor too, but he radiated evil in an incomprehensible way.

"**AN AKUMA!**" It screeched, lounging himself at Allen.

* * *

_Fuck…where am I?_ One moment he'd been in the middle of battle and the next he was here…wherever that was. The monster wasn't even in sight.

"Kanda-kun! Over here!" He spun to the voice and realized he did know where he was after all. He couldn't say that he was all too pleased though.

"Why am I here?" He questioned the mad scientist.

"What do you mean?"

"I won't repeat myself."

"Did you mean to ask how you got here?" Komui was so much more in control than the last time he'd seen him…

"Yeah, whatever."

"It's really not the same thing. You see-"

"Answer the damn question!"

"Impatient as always." Komui responded with a sigh.

"What do you mean, 'as always'? I just met you today."

"Ah…yeah. _Anyways_, we transported you out of the simulation."

"It was a simulation?!" He had just risked his life in a fucking _simulation_. "What the fuck?"

"And your language hasn't improved either, has it?" Komui mumbled, but continued before Kanda could question him further. "Yes, think of it as a…test."

"A test for what?" He growled.

"A test to gage your current state." He explained. "Congratulations, you passed!"

Kanda stared at him, gaping. "So what happens now?"

"You have a mission. That is, if Allen makes it out alive…"

"What?!"

"I'm joking!" Komui reassured in a totally non-reassuring way. "He'll be fine. Honestly, you could've just used your sword."

"Yeah, but what does the Moyashi have?"

Komui smiled one of his mischievous 'I'll never tell' smiles and replied, "You'll see. Join me!" He motioned to a chair besides him looking up to a huge screen portraying none other than the Moyashi himself. Kanda che'd, but took up the offer and was soon watching the Moyashi with careful eyes.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Kanda asked, confused by the way Allen was hopping all over the place.

"I believe…" Komui turned on the volume. "He's looking for you." Sure enough,

_"Kanda! Kanda? You there?"_

He was pretty shocked. The Moyashi was…looking for _him_. He wondered what he would do if placed in that situation. Then he noticed something critical. He jumped out of his seat, startling Komui.

"What is it, Kanda?"

"He's going to die!" He exclaimed, pointing to a figure darting through the shadows, stalking his prey. Finally it jumped, about to pin a clueless Allen when he turned around and something strange happened…his left eye turned into a spectacle, and at a closer look, his eyes had lost focus.

_"Innocence, activate."_

Allen's voice resonated through the room, crystal clear.

The words confused Kanda, but the events that followed confused him even more. Allen was cloaked in a billowing white cape, and a mask was flipped onto his face. His left arm was a metallic black, and his right was pure white.

The poor creature didn't stand a chance. Within seconds of Allen's transformation, it'd been destroyed.

"What…just happened?" He asked, facing Komui looking for an answer. He was disappointed though, as the man looked equally shocked.

_"Kan-da…"_

Allen collapsed, and at the very same second, Kanda followed.

* * *

"Wakey Wakey! Rise and shine!" Ugh, _Shut up_, he thought, rolling over. "Come on Allen! I don't want to have to tickle you!" _Shit…this guy knew his weakness…_ "Okay, I warned you!"Suddenly, he felt hands violating his personal space.

"AHHHH!" He screamed, shooting out of bed and consequently falling to the floor in a tangled mess of sheets. He looked up to see a laughing redhead and a scowling raven-haired teen. "Umm..good morning Kanda…and …?"

"Lavi. I'll be escorting the two of you to your new accommodations for your mission.

"A…mission? I thought we were in the hospital!" Allen replied, not really getting what was going on.

"Pack your bags and be ready by seven." Kanda replied. Allen checked the room for a clock.

"It's 6:54!"

"Better hurry then, Moyashi-Chan!"

"You too?" Allen groaned.

"Yup!" Lavi said as he skipped out of the room with Kanda at his heels.

Allen sighed. This was crazy. One day he was in the hospital and the next he's being assigned to a 'mission' with a murderous Japanese teen. To add to all of it, he still couldn't remember anything and the previous day was a complete blur. Great, just _great_.

He looked around the room again, to see if there was anything he could actually pack and was surprised to find that he was no longer in the hospital. Yeah, this was definitely not the hospital. Unless it had gotten an extreme remodel and now had stone walls, pictures of clowns and furniture other than beds…He seriously doubted it. Opening the drawer to the dresser, he found piles of neatly stacked clothes. They were mostly dress clothes, but he managed to find some jeans and a hoodie to put on. Now he just needed to find a suitable bag to put it all in…He caught a glimpse of the white duffle bag. _Perfect_, he thought as he stuffed a bunch of clothes and basically anything in the room he found necessary. He ended up with a shitload of white shirts, dress pants, vests, and red bowties. Otherwise he had a toothbrush, underwear, and the gloves and picture. He decided to wear the gloves, but shoved the picture in his bag for safe keeping. It seemed…important.

When he left his room it was 6:58.

* * *

"And then when I found him he was all panicked and confused. I'm telling you, it was hilarious!" Lavi exclaimed, recalling the event to Kanda as they walked to the train station from what was apparently the 'Black Order Head Quarters'. He still wasn't entirely sure about what was happening…

"It wasn't _that _funny!" Allen defended.

"It _so _was!"

"Would you fags shut up?!" Kanda interrupted, clearly pissed at their constant blabbing.

Allen pretended to gasp, putting his hand in front of his mouth. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Strait-as-a-pole!" He rolled his eyes and Lavi broke into laughter for the umpteenth time that day.

"Hey…we're here!" Lavi shouted, as they finally reached the train stop.

"About fucking time."

"So…which train?" Allen asked, looking up at the billboard of destinations.

"To Ahnorsak Academy!"

"…What's that?"

"An elite martial arts school!"

"I thought we knew martial arts."

"We do."

"Then why bother going to get taught it?"

"Because that's our mission, baka Moyashi." Kanda answered, causing Allen to stick his tongue out at him.

"Yup, Yuu-Chan's got the right idea." Lavi said, ignoring the death threats from Kanda. He looked a little bit too used to them if you asked Allen. "So, here's your mission. Bye!" Lavi handed them a manila folder then dashed away, not turning back.

"Now what?" Allen asked Kanda, annoyed Lavi had left them alone.

"Read the contents of the folder."

"And after that?"

"We'll talk on the train."

* * *

As it turned out, they never talked. In fact, they walked in complete silence until they reached the building itself. Now having read the packet Allen felt slightly more reassured, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous. According to what he had read, he was stuck at this 'elite' academy with a moron to investigate a sword. There had been rumors around that the sword would possess the user on contact turning them into a swordsman far beyond their regular ability. It took the form of a traditional katana and was stowed away in the academy; exact location unknown. Anything worthwhile however, comes with a price. For this particular object, the price was extremely high.

Depending on your level of swordsmanship, the shape of your body, and the condition of your mind, the pace at which your body would deteriorate was determined. However, once you'd made contact, control is lost. The sword had a mind of its own. It only did what it wished to do, and laughed at those who tried to oppose it. There was once a time however, that it compliantly served under a human.

Their mission was to uncover the myth and determine it true or false. What the purpose of this was, however, was a complete mystery to Allen.

He took in a deep breath as he looked up at the huge building before them. It was constructed of oblique silver glass, and towered above all. The entrance was bare, holding only the sliding doors that led inside. It seemed they were so well known they didn't even need to advertise their trade…

"Oi, Moyashi!"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, what?"

Kanda sighed. "Let's go."

"Mm." Allen took a huge gulp, and they stepped in, the doors parting before them.

He could swear they'd walked through a portal. Inside it was like a whole different planet, and he was yet to decide whether he liked it or not. The ceilings were low, and the walls were formed from metal plates. There were small lights hanging down that gave off an eerie yellow glow, and the floor was cold cement. The complete lack of anything alive was slightly disturbing. How was he supposed to live here? Certainly there was a mistake.

"Hello, and welcome to Ahnorsak Academy. Are you two here to enroll?" He turned to face the voice and found a cold looking man with distant eyes. His hair was pure black and chopped into a military cut. He wore a navy suit, and was currently glaring at them. He glanced at Kanda and found his comrade glaring right back at the man.

"Ah…Yes." Allen finally answered, unsure of what exactly to say.

"Names?"

"Allen Walker and…" He checked to see if Kanda would speak, but found he was still glaring. "Yuu Kanda."

The man looked down at the book on his desk, scanning for their names.

"Yes, new recruits. Follow me. I will show you to your room where you will have twenty minutes to unpack. After, someone will come to your room and lead you to your assessment test." He paused. "Yes, well then, follow me this way." With that, he led them into the hallway.

The path was windy, and not once did they pass someone. The lighting dimmed as they progressed and Allen was beginning to think this was a very bad idea.

When the guide had stopped, Allen had made up his mind. He loathed this place.

The man put a hand to the metal wall and murmured something under his breath. When he stood up again, a door had appeared.

"This is a standard room for all first level students. It will most likely change as you advance, well…that is assuming you survive that long." He smirked and walked away leaving Allen with his mouth dangling and Kanda glaring.

"Great," Allen said rolling his eyes. "And we have to hide all experience on top of it all! I don't get the point."

"We can't expose ourselves, baka." Kanda replied, stepping into their new room. "For whatever reason, according to Komui, it's important. Allen didn't argue as he followed Kanda.

* * *

I'm so happy! This story is finally going somewhere! XD I hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for the next chapter X3 I'd love some reviews!

-pathless


	7. You Fail!

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Allen yelled, sprawled on the bed; momentarily forgetting formalities. He didn't notice the large man in a suit that entered though until _after _he looked up from his incredibly interesting smuggled sweets.

"Are you Allen Walker?" He asked, unfazed.

"Y-Yeah. Oh! You must be here to take us to the exam. One moment, I'll go get my roommate." He scurried over to Kanda's bed where the samurai was napping, or so he thought he was…

"Kan-" A hand grabbed his wrist, flipping him to the ground.

"I'm up." He growled. Allen pretended to be in pain to keep up their charade. Kanda's move had been a little bit risky…It could be thought of as some weird foreign martial arts, right? He could never be too careful.

"Ow! What was that for, baKanda?"

"Just shut up, let's go."

"Hmph, Mr. Grumpy Pants woke up on the wrong side of the bed? Oh, sorry, I forgot. You're always like that!" Allen tossed his head pretending not to care.

"This way." The man at the door escorted them out of the room with a blank expression on his face, swept of all emotions.

"O-Okay." Allen replied hesitantly. He was _not _looking forwards to this, and neither was Kanda based on the scowl he was wearing. Actually…scratch the latter. It could've just been his normal face…

As they walked, he looked around so as to attempt to spot anything of suspicion. He tried, he really did, but despite his effort nothing was found. Everything was blank…again. Except this time, unlike the hospital, everything was a dull gray.

"Over here." The guide stopped in front of a piece of the wall. Using the same procedure the former man used for their room, he opened a door. He held it open and signaled for them to enter. Allen thanked him and dragged Kanda inside.

A enormous man in a midnight black suit sat at a desk, looking over them with frost-glazed eyes. "Welcome to the institution, boys. Are you ready to take your entrance exam?" A smirk grew onto his face, rivaling Kanda's and sending shivers down Allen's spine.

"Yeah…" Allen answered, not entirely sure of what to do. Kanda just 'che'd'.

The new man rose, summoning them closer. "This academy is no joke. The training is not easy, and our motto is only the strong survive. Graduates of this school have been known to accomplish great things in life. Do you wish to proceed?" A curt nod of Allen's head sent him onwards. "Very well, this way."

* * *

The room was littered with junk; piled to the ceiling, and seemingly endless. Lost toys, food in mint condition and even weapons claimed it as their home.

"Please," the man said, his arm gesturing to the chamber of wasteland. "Pick three items."

"What the fuck is the point of _this_? You call yourselves a martial arts academy yet this is your grand placement test?" Kanda yelled, missing the point entirely.

"You'll see." The man replied, eyes glinting. Glinting eyes were never a good sign.

"Psst! Kanda," Allen whispered, trying to grab the samurai's attention. "This is obviously one of those magical fortune telling tests!"

"What?" Kanda asked, giving the Moyashi a 'WTF are you crazy?' look.

"Keep your voice down. Now listen to me, we must keep our image up." He glanced at the man who seemed to be oblivious still. "Pick something really stupid. I know you would normally pick up a weapon, right? I would probably pick food, _but _let's pick something really wimpy. Like a doll, okay?"

"I'm not going to pick a doll."

"Komui told us to keep a low profile!"

"…You mean that's all he said?"

"Ye-"

"I'm not done yet! So, all this time when you were spurting crap about 'hiding our abilities', Komui didn't even mention that? It was just your interpretation?!"

"Yes, but how else do you suppose we go about doing it?"

"We don't have to act stupid Moyashi. You already do that enough on your own anyways." Kanda ignored Allen's protests and continued. "Just stay average."

"Oh…I never thought of it that way."

"Any day now!" The man shouted. Allen scrambled away from Kanda, but less scatterbrained now as he was no longer acting 'stupid'. The only thing left was to decide what exactly an 'average' person would choose. Well…it was a martial arts school. Perhaps a weapon was the right choice, but he was so hungry…

"Moyashi, hurry up!" Kanda hollered from besides the man. He held two katana, and a plate of soba. How he had managed to find _soba_ in this huge pile Allen would never know. Seriously, he'd been searching just as long as Kanda and the most interesting thing he'd found was a half eaten donut…

"Sorry! Coming…" He said, grabbing the first three things closest to him and dashed towards the waiting man and Kanda.

"Che, about time."

"Whatever, baKanda! I bet you didn't even…" He realized that the room had suddenly gained a serious air.

"That was only the beginning of your evaluation. Now, the real test shall begin!" The piles of trash began to descend, giving way to something much greater. It seemed to be…a platform. As it escalated further, it became evident that this was indeed a fighting mat. The room was now bare, save the platform now raised about five feet off the ground. "You are to fight each of my pupils. These are the ones handpicked by me to lead the eight class levels – the best of the best, so do not feel discouraged if you don't pass even the first level. The representative that you first lose to shall be the class you are placed into. The most common class for beginners to get into is the white group, the most basic. However, some will get to yellow, and others to orange or green even. Now I ask, which are you? Your weapons consist of the three items you have chosen. The testing is individual. Which of you would like to go first?" Allen and Kanda exchanged glances.

"You go, Kanda. We can both just stay in white for now, okay? But make it look like you're _trying_."

"Whatever." Kanda replied, tossing aside the soba and one of the swords. He inspected the weapon as he lifted himself gracefully up onto the stage, scoffing at the low quality of the katana. Allen rolled his eyes at his comrade's shiny movements. _Showoff, _he thought, crossing his eyes and assuming a crisscrossed position on the floor to inspect the items he'd chosen. To be honest, he was extremely disappointed. There was a 6" knife, a half eaten donut, and…a broken watch. Those were really weapons to take over the world with. He rolled his eyes as the man began to talk, well yell again.

"WHITE REPRESENTATIVE, ENTER! STEP FORTH AND TEST THIS NEWCOMER!" A hole opened on the mat and a scrappy looking boy dressed in a white gi(1) appeared. Allen found himself wondering how much money exactly was in their budget for making things appear from the ground. "What is your name, newcomer?"

"Kanda."

"Kanda, hmm? Japanese?" Kanda gave him a look clearly asking if he was stupid. "You entered so gracefully and chose a katana to fight with. Perhaps you will be able to reach the elite ranking group of Noah!" Allen held his breath at that remark. The teacher _had _been paying attention after all…

"Actually, I was raised in Britain!" Kanda replied, raising his voice and putting on a British accent that very much resembled a certain other ahem, person.

All they could do was stare, and stare, and stare some more because, well that had been amazing and absolutely horrifying at the same time. The narcissist slash sadist, Kanda _fucking_ Yuu had just put on a practically flawless British accent and totally erased all parts of his personality for about two seconds.

"Kanda…that was…terrifying." Allen replied shakily, still recovering.

"It was fucking perfect and you know it!" Kanda screamed back, defending his acting skills.

"It was not at all!" Allen replied, all traces of doubt had vanished.

"I bet you couldn't top it!"

The teacher, now completely drained of patient had lost his temper.

"Don't you two take anything seriously?! You shall _both_ be placed in the probationary class!"

"I thought the lowest level was white though?..." Allen said.

"Well, I didn't think either of you would make that class, but I was proved wrong. Go learn some manners, dismissed!"

"Che, whatever." Kanda replied as he stalked off smirking as he hopped off the podium with a flip and a roll landing. Leaving a scolding Allen to keep up with him as he headed towards the exit where yet another military man was waiting to escort them.

* * *

"Listen up soldiers! From here on out things are gonna be a little bit different than your average fucked up school. Got it? Good. Now, as I was saying, we don't run things the same here. We run it better. So, run twenty laps around the field then meet me back here. Each one is a mile. GO!" The probationary teacher finished. He was a large man with short blonde hair and a muscular build. He wore shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

Allen sighed along with his fellow classmates as they all broke into a jog. He sprinted out in front until he realized he had to keep a low profile. This really sucked. He could be done in no time had it not been for Komui's little rule…

"This is fucking shit…" Kanda grumbled as he passed Allen, running just a bit ahead of him so as not to be suspicious. It wasn't quite working though…the two of them had the best toned bodies out of the entire group, yet they were in the very back. Not to mention, they were the oldest.

"What are you doing? Try! Put some fucking effort into it! If you're going to fail, fail trying!"

"Yes, sir!" Allen replied, picking up his pace a bit. That teacher was someone that would scare one easily, but it didn't affect him. Perhaps it was something from his past…He heard the teacher scolding Kanda now. He just hoped they could keep up the façade. That entrance exam had already caused enough trouble for one day.

"Fine, whatever." Kanda grumbled in response making Allen tense up. Kanda could probably pound this guy, and it wasn't really in his nature to hold back.

"I want a yes, sir! Not a 'fine, whatever', understood?" The teacher asked, mimicking him.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Kanda said, ignoring his orders.

"Twenty extra laps for being a smartass!"

"Whatever."

"You want to make that fifty?"

"I really don't fucking care!" Allen, seeing the danger in letting this conversation drag on much longer, ran past Kanda, nudging him hard on the arm as a warning. Kanda glared at him, but he could see the realization in his eyes as well.

The instructor snorted, "Fine by me."

"Yes, sir. _Sorry, _sir." Kanda spat.

"Ah, that's more like it. I like you. A hundred extra laps!" He patted Kanda on the back. "I'm doing you a favor, kid. Now, RUN!" Allen sighed having heard the entire thing. They were already not fitting in. Apparently…feigning mediocrity had proved to be an awful lot more difficult than they'd anticipated.

When he'd finally finished he jogged back over to the teacher.

"You're the last one, shortstack!" Allen groaned at the familiar nickname.

"Sorry, sir!"He replied, sitting down with all the other students earning sympathetic stares he didn't care much for.

"As punishment, you will be my dummy!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Allen said, trying to stumble as though he were actually scared.

"You will be the demonstrator for the exercises today!"regardless

"Yes, sir." And just like that he was placed in the spotlight.

"This is what you guys will do next, got it?" He asked, scanning the sweaty faces for any sign of rebellion. "AND YOU TOO WHEN YOU'RE DONE!" He yelled at Kanda even though he was all the way across the field.

"WHATEVER!"

"DO YOU WANT ANOTHER 20 LAPS?" Kanda didn't reply. "Heh, that's what I thought." He turned back to the waiting students and looked at Allen. "You look like you're in pretty good shape. Did you take the entrance exam?"

Allen's face paled, "Yes…sir."

"Is that so?" He raised an eyebrow. "In that case I will see you after class for the advancement exam."

"Yes, sir." Allen gulped. He didn't think Komui would want them to move up this quickly, but if he wanted to gain their trust he had to act like he was trying. It wouldn't be very believable if a guy with abs like his came in and couldn't do one pushup. He looked at the kids in this class. They didn't exactly resemble the image of 'athletes'. Their parents probably forced them…

"Your first exercise will be pushups, sit-ups and pull-ups. One hundred of each, that's the standard." He checked his sheet. "Johnny!"

"Yes, sir?" A little boy with puffy hair and chubby cheeks asked biting his lips. He looked to be about ten. Maybe they really didn't have a chance of not sticking out in this group in the first place…

"How about you show the class what you can do?"

"What about him?" He asked, pointing at Allen.

"Did I ask him to do it?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Just get your fucking ass over here and do it, or are you scared?"

"No, sir." Johnny answered, walking past Allen with shaking legs.

"Assume pushup position!" He kneeled down, his arms and legs unstable beneath him.

"Down! One, Down! Two, Down! Three, STOP! Your form is atrocious! Any volunteers to help out this miserable soul?" Crickets chirped in the background. "Okay…hey, YOU!" He yelled out to Kanda who was still running.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH PRONOUNS?"

"Oh…NOTHING."

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO LOOK IT UP ON YOU FUCKING SHEET?"

"DON'T TALK BACK, KID!"

"WHATEVER. IT'S KANDA."

"GET OVER HERE."

"WHY?"Kanda asked, still shouting from across the field.

"YOU CAN STOP RUNNING!"

"AND IF I SAY NO?"

"JUST GET OVER HERE!" Kanda sighed and cut across the field so as to get to his impatient teacher quicker.

"What do you want?" He snarled. The teacher looked at him for a moment, finding it a bit suspicious that not a bead of sweat could be seen on him.

"You don't seem to be tired, so you will be the class model!"

"I don't feel like it."

"Kanda!" Allen whispered into his ear, nudging him. "Behave!"

"I am not a dog."

"It doesn't matter! The same principles apply."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "What next? You gonna pull out a bone and tell me to roll over? Just fuck off."

"I will not, baKanda!"

"Shut the _fuck _up!"

"Both of you get over here!"

"…" Damn…that was unexpected. There argument had gotten slightly out of hand.

"Pushup position!" The teacher yelled as they assumed their stance. "Down! One, Down! Two, Down! Three, yeah! Get your fill of looks class, 'cause these boys are doing 'em right!" He looked at them exuberantly. "You guys are dismissed to the white rank class."

"Yes, sir…" Allen replied, leaving the field to go who knows where. He'd probably just go back to his room. "Coming Kanda?" He received a 'che', but was followed. Not an actual word was spoken until they reached the door.

"What the hell? Shouldn't we've stayed in that fucking slacker class?"

"…No, it's fine. A teeny bit of strength is okay I think. Just don't show any previous training."

"How would I know if I even _have _training?"

"Ugh, just deal with it!"

"Whatever. Let's go train."

"Where?"

"The place that guy showed us."

"What place?"

"I don't know, but I can feel my body wilting just standing here!" Kanda pointed at his highly defined arm in an attempt to back up his statement.

"Kanda, you just ran like fifty miles."

"Seventy-six."

"Yeah, so let's just go back to the room. You can train with that katana Komui gave you."

Kanda scoffed. "'That katana' has a name you know."

"Actually, I didn't know. Care to enlighten me?"

"Mugen. I'm going to train."

"I'm coming too!"

"Moyashi can't train."

"Why?" Allen whined jokingly.

Kanda frowned. He'd been serious… "They're too small."

* * *

**I'm sorry I kinda died for a while…I got surgery for my knee and stuff so…yeah ^^; but umm…I finally finished it! Haha, well I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update quicker next time but that probably won't happen. Blame school! **

**'Till next time,**

**-pathless**


End file.
